


A Rad Collection of Short Steven Hyde Imagines

by sunflower_beatles



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 70s, Hyde / Reader, Hyde x Reader, Hyde/Reader - Freeform, Other, Steven Hyde - Freeform, Steven Hyde / Reader, Steven Hyde x Reader, That 70's show - Freeform, That 70s Show - Freeform, imagine, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_beatles/pseuds/sunflower_beatles
Summary: Hey dudes, so this work is just basically the title: a collection of short little imagines about Steven Hyde from the sitcom That 70's Show. I recently finished watching the whole series for the first time (yeah, I cried at the end) and - hands down - my favorite character is Hyde. I hope you all enjoy this little series of imagines. I tried to make them all gender-neutral. I wrote all the prompts myself!





	1. "Studying"

PROMPT: You and Hyde are paired up for a school project and you go “study”.

“Alright, class, here are your partners. Pam with Kyle, Julia and Harold, Sarah and Patrick…”

You listen intently to your teacher calling out partner names for one of the biggest projects of the year. You silently pray that you’re paired with-

“Steven and (Y/N).”

YES! You turn and look at Hyde, who is grinning.

After class, you stop by Hyde’s locker. “Hey, man,” you say casually.

“Hey, man. So, project partners, huh?” He smirks. “Sometimes I wonder if partners are just the government seeing if different people are compatible-”

“Oh, please, Hyde. It’s totally innocent.” 

He shrugs and takes a notebook from his locker. “I dunno, man. Hey, you wanna head to the Hub after school to work on this project? I’ll give you a ride.”

“Sure. See you later!” You walk to your next class filled with excitement.

After school, you meet Hyde outside at his car. You drive to the Hub in a bit of an awkward silence. When you get there, he buys some fries and you sit at the booth by the wall. 

“Alright, (Y/N), let’s get to work, shall we?” He sets down the fries and pulls out some papers. “So, we need a topic.”

You think for a moment. “I suppose you’re gonna suggest ‘Reasons Why The Government Is Watching Us’, hm?” You grin. 

He glares. “Hah-hah. Wait till the government hears that. They’ll throw you in jail.” He grins. “Whatever. No, I wasn’t gonna suggest that. I was thinking we could do whatever you suggest.” He hesitates. “You’re the smart one here.”

You blush. “Well, um, I was thinking we could do it on the theory that Jimmy Page is a satanist.”

His face absolutely lights up. “Oh my god, (Y/N), that’s an amazing idea!” He looks into your eyes and holds your gaze for a few seconds. Then he leans forward and kisses you. You kiss back, taking his face in your hands. When you pull away, you share air for a moment, and he smiles. “Wanna go back to your place and… study?”

You smirk. “You betcha.”

Needless to say, there wasn’t much work done on your project that day.


	2. The Water Tower

PROMPT: You’re hanging out with Hyde on top of the water tower after you, Hyde, Eric, Fez, and Kelso have painted a leaf on it (Eric, Fez, and Kelso are gone). Hyde has a six-pack of beers, gets pretty drunk and nearly falls off the water tower, but you grab him by the belt just in time and he kisses you!

“So, (Y/N), whatcha wanna do, man?” Hyde asks you as he sits down at the edge of the water tower, his feet dangling off the side.

You shrug and sit down next to him. “I dunno, just talk, I guess.”

Hyde pulls out a six-pack of beers from behind his back. “We can drink these babies!” He grins and hands one to you. You pop the tab and take a swig. 

“Mmm, that really hits the spot after a long day of vandalism,” you say, laughing. 

Hyde turns and looks at the misshapen green leaf painted on the water tower. “Yep. Vandalism is one of my favorite pastimes.”

You smile and take another sip. Hyde’s done with his first beer by the time you’re halfway through your first, and he takes another.

“Hyde, man, are you gonna get drunk? ‘Cause last time this happened I had to carry your ass home.”

He grins. “Yeah, well, beer is good, man. What can I say?” He shrugs and takes a swig. And just like that he’s on his fourth beer.

“Man, I just don’t get Fez sometimes, y’know?” Hyde waves his beer around. “I mean, he’s always all over Kelso. Like, is he gay?” He stands up and sways slightly. “You’ve noticed that, right?”

You nod, standing, and begin to get worried about Hyde. “Yeah, he really does have something for Kelso.”

“Right, man? He’s always like, calling him up at all hours of the night. Only girls do that!”

Suddenly Hyde sways too far and loses his balance. He begins to tilt towards the edge. You think fast and grab him by the front of his belt. Then it’s only your force holding him onto the ledge.

“Yeah, (Y/N), grabbin’ my belt. Keep it up! Woo!” Hyde’s speech slurs.

You smile and press your lips against his. You can taste the alcohol on him as you kiss. Then you pull back and heave him back up onto the ledge. “C’mon, dumbass,” you say. “Let’s get you home.”


	3. Milkshake

PROMPT: Hyde buys a large milkshake and you share it and a romantic moment.

“Alright, (Y/N), here is your order,” Hyde says gentlemanly as he sets down a huge vanilla milkshake on the table. The Hub is pretty quiet for a Saturday.

“And will that be one or two straws?” Hyde pulls out two from behind his back. “Two it is, then!”

You smile as he sticks the straws into the milkshake. He sits down in the chair across the tiny round table. 

“And let the drinking commence!” Hyde hesitates. “Man, I’ve only ever said that at New Year’s parties.” He grins and starts on the milkshake.

You put the straw into your mouth and take a sip. The vanilla flavor is amazing. You look up into Hyde’s crystal blue eyes through his sunglasses. His eyes are captivating- so full of memories and experiences. He holds your gaze until the whole milkshake is gone. Then he smiles, kisses your cheek, and says, “Want another one?”


	4. Hyde's Birthday Gift

PROMPT: It’s Hyde’s birthday, and you want to get him something very special. So you show up when everyone’s asleep in his room wearing just a nightgown. You tell him to close his eyes and hold out his hands, and you place the nightgown in his hands and tell him to open his eyes. And that’s his present!

You quietly open the door to the basement and step in. Your bare feet are cold on the floor as you tiptoe over to Hyde’s room. You’re wearing only a nightgown and nothing else. You peek your head in to see Hyde asleep on the mattress. He looks adorable when he’s asleep.

You sit down on the edge of the mattress and stroke his hair gently. “Hyde, hey, wake up, man,” you whisper.

His eye flutter open and he sits up. “Wh- (Y/N), what are you doing here?” He rubs his eyes. “Am I dreaming?”

You smile. “No, silly. I came to give you your birthday present.”

“All right, a present! In the middle of the night.” He smiles and swings his legs off the side of the mattress. “Where is it?”

“Just close your eyes, and hold out your hands,” you say. He does so and turns his head away. “No peeking.” You silently slip off your nightgown and perch on the edge of the mattress. You place the nightgown in his hands. “Okay, open your eyes.”

He looks at the nightgown in his hands, confused. “What-” 

Then he looks up. “Oh-ho-ho-ho!” His eyes feast over your body. “Damn, (Y/N), this is the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten.” He smiles and kisses you, and you lay down on the mattress arm-in-arm.


	5. Drive-In

PROMPT: You and Hyde go to a drive-in movie and make out and end up ditching the car and leaving early to go to Eric’s basement to fool around.

Hyde pulls up the El Camino in a parking spot about halfway back. You have a clear view of the giant drive-in screen from where you’re parked. 

 

“You want some popcorn, (Y/N)?” Hyde asks you.

You shake your head. “No, that’s okay,” you say. Hyde puts his arm around you and pulls you close to him. 

“Is this okay?” he asks as he nuzzles your neck. You nod, secretly wanting more than just a cuddle. You begin to feel his tongue on your skin, and then he starts working on a hickey. You bite your lip in anticipation. 

Hyde makes a row of kisses up your neck and onto your lips. His tongue enters your mouth, exploring. Soon, your hands are all over each other, feeling anything and everything, yet not going underneath the clothes. Just as he’s about to go to third base, he freezes. 

“(Y/N), how about we go back to my room? The gang aren’t gonna be there, they’re all out to eat.” He smirks and kisses your cheek. “How ‘bout it?”

The tickling feeling at the bottom of your stomach is all that you need to answer. “Definitely.”

He opens the car door and helps you out, and you run hand in hand back to the Forman’s empty house, where you have the time of your lives together.


	6. Mt. Hump

PROMPT: You and Hyde go for a drive and you lay on the hood under the stars enjoying each other’s company for awhile.

You shoot a hoop and the net goes ~swish~ as the ball passes through it. Hyde claps. “Nice one, (Y/N)!”

“Thanks, man,” you say, running after the ball and grabbing it just before it gets lost in the bushes dividing Donna and Eric’s houses.

“Hey, what do you say we go for a little drive? Maybe up to Mt. Hump?”

You smirk at him. “Isn’t that where everyone goes to do it?”

“Well, yes.” He grins a little. “But there’s an amazing view of the town from up there, and it’s a clear night- we can go stargazing.”

You consider it. “Alright, but if you come on to me too strong, I will drive home without you.”

Hyde laughs. “Deal.”

You get into his El Camino and drive out of the Forman’s driveway. While your cruise down the road, the wind whips through your hair. Hyde moves his hand so it’s resting on your bare thigh. The contact sends chills through you, even though it’s a warm night. He squeezes your thigh very, very gently, and rubs circles on your skin with his thumb. You watch his hand, then look up at his face. His eyes are fixed on the road, his ‘fro pushed back from the wind. He looks amazing in the dimness of the night.

When you reach Mt. Hump, you get out of the car and lay down on the hood, your backs against the windshield. The radio is playing some calm rock ‘n’ roll. Hyde does the classic move: stretching and putting his arm behind you. You lift your head so it can rest on his shoulder and smile to yourself at his gentlemanliness.

“Man, this is nice,” he says. You stare up at the sky together. You can see so many stars.

“Look, a shooting star!” you exclaim, then silently make a wish: that Hyde will kiss you. “Make your wish.”

“Already done,” he says. He starts playing with your hair. “What’d you wish for?”

“Well, if I tell you, it won’t come true.”

“Fair enough,” he says, and you can hear the smile in his voice without looking at him. You find another shooting star and make the same wish. 

“Did you see that one?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” you say.

“Did you make a different wish or the same one?”

“The same.”

“Can I pleeeeease know what it is?” ~Damn, his voice is adorable~, you think.

You turn over so you’re laying on your stomach, facing him. “But Hyyyyyde, if I tell you, it won’t come true.”

“Pleeeeeeeeease?” He flutters his eyelashes at you and your heart practically melts.

“Well, if you’d like, I can show you,” you say, putting a tiny hint of sexiness into your voice and mussing the hem of his shirt gently with your fingertips.

Hyde gulps. “Yes please.”

So you grab his face in your hands and kiss him hard on the mouth. You pull back shortly. 

“You- your wish was to kiss me?” Hyde stammers. He bites his lip, says, “Damn, (Y/N), that’s hot,” and his mouth crashes into you, his tongue dragging over yours. You sit up, keeping your lips locked on his, and straddle his lap on the hood of the car. His hands slide over your hips and onto your butt, giving a little squeeze. You fumble with his belt buckle and he undoes the buttons on your blouse. The rest is history, as they say.

Afterwards, you lay arm in arm in the front seat of his El Camino. He turns to you, grinning. “Now we truly understand why they call it Mt. Hump.”


	7. Hyde Fails A Quiz

PROMPT: Hyde fails a really important quiz (though school doesn’t matter much to him, this quiz really did) and he storms out. You follow him and see him having a breakdown in the corner of the cafeteria.

“Alright, class, here are your quizzes back.” Mrs. Miller starts handing back the papers. “Remember, this quiz is one of the three things that will determine if you make it to the next grade level. If you failed this, you better pass the other two things.” 

A paper lands on your desk, and you turn it over. A 95%! You smile and turn to Hyde to show him your good grade. He’s receiving his quiz back. He turns it over and you see 47% scrawled on the page. Hyde crumples it up and shoves it in his back. You watch him stand up and storm out of the room. 

You toss your things into your bag quickly and excuse yourself. When you enter the hallway, he isn’t there. You think, ~Where does Hyde usually go when he’s angry? Ah. Food.~

You run down the hall towards the cafeteria. Sure enough, there he is, slumped in the corner. He’s got his head in his hands and his sunglasses are on the floor. You walk over and sit down next to him. 

“(Y/N), you didn’t have to come after me,” he says, and you can tell by his voice that he’s crying. 

“Of course I did,” you say, taking his hands gently away from his face. “Hey, look at me, Hyde.”

He turns his vision to you. His eyes are wet and red. You wipe his cheeks with the back of your hand and hold his hands in yours. 

“Listen to me. This quiz doesn’t mean anything! I know you can pass the other two projects. You can do it, I promise. I’ll even help you if you get stuck.” You stroke his hand with your thumb. “I have faith in you.”

Hyde sniffles and nods. You lean forward and kiss him gently on the mouth. “C’mon, now, let's go back to class.” You stand and help him up. He picks up his things and you walk back to class holding his hand tightly, hoping to deliver the message that you’ll be there for him. Always.


	8. Avoiding Jackie

PROMPT: Jackie asks you where her boyfriend Hyde is and you lie and say you don’t know, then go off to hang out with him. 

“And then,” Eric says, his eyes wide as he recounts the story, “Kelso jumped up over the couch and landed half on the table, and he yelled so loud my mom woke up and had to bandage his-”

“GUYS!” Eric is interrupted by a familiar annoying voice that walks into the Hub. You see Donna and Fez roll their eyes a little.

“Oh, sorry, Jackie, were we talking over you?” Eric replies sarcastically, popping a fry into his mouth. “Anyways, as I was saying-”

(Y/N), I need to use the ladies room.” Jackie announces. You pretend not to hear. “(Y/N)!” You groan and follow her into the bathroom where she turns on you.

“Have you see Steven?” Jackie demands. “I haven’t been able to find him anywhere.”

You play it cool, because you know exactly where he is: waiting to take you someplace as a surprise. “No, man, I haven’t seen him lately. You should try the Fotohut.”

Her eyes widen. “You’re right! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” She runs out of the bathroom and you push a hand through your short hair. Jackie can be SO annoying. Often you wish Hyde would just break up with her and be with you. After all, he’s clearly got the hots for you. Whatever. He’ll do what he feels is right. You emerge from the bathroom to find the gang getting up to leave. 

“Hey, (Y/N), need a ride?” Eric offers, locking hands with Donna and pulling out the keys to the Vista Cruiser.

“Uh, no, thanks, man,” you say. “I’ve got someplace to be, so I’ll walk.”

“Ooh, is it a dateeee???” Donna asks teasingly.

You smirk and blush a tiny bit. “No, at least I don’t think so.”

Eric and Donna smile and exchange a look. “Well, I’m looking forward to hearing about this maybe-date later.” They walk outside with you and drive away in the Vista Cruiser with Fez, leaving you alone outside the Hub.

You begin walking where Hyde said to meet him: the wall behind the gym. You aren’t worried, even though the only two things that happen there are makeouts and drug deals. You trust Hyde enough to know he’s not going to force you into either of those things.

When you get there, Hyde’s leaning up against the wall. You can see many pairs of teenagers frenching each other behind him.

“Hey,” he says when you get close enough.

“Hey, nice scenery,” you say, pointing to the teens. He laughs and pushes his hands into his pockets. “So what are we doing here, anyways?”

“We are taking part in a little game I like to call ‘Avoiding Jackie’,” he says, grinning. He points across the gym parking lot and you spot his El Camino. “Wanna go for a spin?”

“Of course! Can I drive?” you say as you start to walk towards it.

“Sure,” Hyde replies, twirling the keys around on his long index finger before tossing them to you. “Let’s set a new world record for Longest Time Jackie Has Been Avoided.”


	9. Wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Hyde does something stupid and you ask why he’s like this. Hyde replies with “You know you love me”, and you say “Where’d you get that idea?” in a joking way, but Hyde takes it literally and gets all sad.

“Jeez, Hyde, why’d you have to go and ride in that canoe?” You squeeze your boyfriend’s arm as he cradles his other in a cast.

“Kelso did it and survived, so I figured: if Kelso was okay, I’ll be okay.” He looks at his cast. “I guess I was wrong.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” You roll your eyes and smile. ”Seriously, why are you like this?”

“Aw, c’mon, babe! You know you love me.” He smirks up at you from his hospital bed.

You cross your arms over your chest. “Where’d you get that idea?” you say, a grin playing on your lips.

Hyde is silent for a moment, staring up at you. Behind his sunglasses, he blinks and suddenly sniffles.

You quickly wrap him in a hug and exclaim, “I didn’t mean it! I love you!!!!” He hugs you back the best he can with his cast and gives you a soft kiss.

“I know you didn’t,” he says, brushing a bit of hair from your face. “I love you too.”


End file.
